Romance nocturno
by canelita
Summary: Que harias si cuando duermes haces cosas que no deverias y esto inicia un romance, el amor es algo loco y nunca se sabe quien podria enamorarse de ti


Abrió los ojos color chocolate tallándoselos con fuerza, era como si no hubiese dormido, esa noche estaba agotada, bostezó y se levantó de la cama estirando los brazos…-Escuela- Soltó otro bostezo, esos días eran estresantes pronto tendría el examen de ingreso a la universidad, algo agobiante para una alumna tan poco brillante como ella.

- ¡No te has cambiado! - Suspiro cruzándose de brazos. Kagome no cambiaria nunca, era una impuntual y despreocupada, a este paso no entraría a ninguna universidad decente…- Higurashi si sigues así terminaras de barrendera - Movió la cabeza negativamente y levantó una ceja al notar sus ojeras…- ¿No dormiste? -.

- ¡Si!… pero siento como si no hubiese dormido nada - Se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo con destellos plateados, si no fuera por Sango, ese cuarto estaría en pésimas condiciones…- Estoy estresada - Saltó de la cama para estirarse de nueva cuenta…

- Dame un minuto - Caminó con letargo al baño y azotó la puerta.

- ¡Medio segundo! - Sonrió y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, arrugo la frente al toparse con la persona más detestable para ella… Aunque si no fuese por su perfecta figura, ese tono bronceado, y sus ojos color miel, lo hubiese matado ya hacía mucho tiempo…

- Inuyasha, buenos días- Si, su nombre era Inuyasha Taicho. Llevaba algunas semanas compartiendo morada con ellas, aunque Kagome era muy distraída para notar lo arrogante y soberbio que era el susodicho.

- Sango - Sonrió de medio lado, enmarcando su rostro coqueto, se sonrojo al recordar la noche tan agitada que había pasado. Carraspeo la garganta y siguió su camino.

En sus 18 años de vida nunca se había cohibido por nada, pero que una mujer se le insinuara así… era un caso extremo y más el mantener la calma y no aprovecharse de la situación pero sin duda ella sentía algo por el, sino ¿por qué se le aventaría a la cama?, su estado no era pretexto.

- Antipático - Junto sus dientes rígidamente y volteó hacia el cuarto. No pudo más que sorprenderse al ver a Kagome con unos jeans rotos puestos y una playera rosa, además su cabello negro sujeto y sus lentes… - Deberías comprarte lentes de contacto – Le sugirió, aunque no es que se viera mal, De hecho los lentes le daban un aspecto misterioso. Solo que, si Kagome seguía vistiéndose así, seguiría virgen toda su vida.

- ¿Tú crees? - Se quito los lentes y los observó. - ¿Qué tienen de malo? - Fijó la vista al frente viendo la silueta borrosa de sango…- Estoy bien así - Sonrió tímidamente tomando su mochila.

Sango se le acercó lo suficiente para susurrar…- ¿Acaso quieres entrar a la universidad virgen? - Se separó y soltó algunas carcajadas al notar sonrojado el rostro de su amiga.

- ¡Claro que no!... Digo… no me importa - Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Todas sus compañeras de clase habían tenido su primera experiencia sexual a excepción de ella. Lo peor de todo es que era tan obvia que hasta un apodo tenia…- Vámonos - Miro de soslayo con rencor a Sango. Ella sí que era bonita. Tan segura de si misma, con sus minifaldas, blusas entalladas, su cabello largo hasta la cintura, Muy lacio y sedoso.

En cambio ella, tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo observó ondulado… Ni rizado, ni lacio, más bien fatal…

Había pasado el día pensando en su aspecto y el por qué ningún chico se le acercaba ¿Qué estaba mal en ella?, hasta que se dio cuenta- ¿Taicho, estas mirándome?- Preguntó con expresión curiosa, Notó que él había estado mirándola desde hacia ya un rato, algo extraño en Inuyasha que siempre era frió y distante.

- N-no, yo solo estaba volteando por casualidad y…-Movió las manos de un lado a otro intentando aparentar el nerviosismo ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?, ¡el no era así!.

-¡Ustedes dos!- Interrumpió el profesor sujetando la tiza tan fuerte que parecía iba a romperla en cualquier segundo – Si no pueden prestarme atención, quizá afuera pueden estudiar mejor .

- ¡Lo siento, no volverá a suceder! – Contestaron al unísono. El estaba particularmente extraño desde algunos días atrás, así que Kagome pensó que tal vez algo le preocupaba, por lo que medito en hablar con él al terminar las clases.

La noche anterior, ocurrió un incidente en la posada. Ella comenzó a tener algún desliz nocturno todas las noches hacia la sala, y aparentemente, Inuyasha, quien acostumbra comer un bocadillo nocturno de vez en cuando, se había percatado de esta situación, incluso una vez tuvo un encuentro con ella, en la habitación de él. Pero prefería no decir nada al respecto. Le era muy agradable verla en piyama. Está le quedada ajustada y dejaba entrever el hermoso cuerpo que la ropa diaria ocultaba en ella.

Después de incontables golpeteos de manecilla, el reloj dio finalmente la hora de salida, y una campana despertó a una adormilada Kagome, seguido de un enorme grito- Deja de soñar con tu hombre ideal – la jaló fuertemente y se la llevó a regañadientes.

- Pero, estoy cansada y… - Se dejo arrastrar por sango con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas que vergüenza como pudo gritar eso delante de toda la clase.

- Ven y acompáñame, quiero comprar algunas cosas. ¡Ah por cierto! Taicho, regresa a la posada sin nosotras, tardaremos un rato – Sonrió hipócritamente, si lo atropellaba un carro en el camino seria perfecto, así quizás tendrían un nuevo compañero, mas amable y de presencia mas grata que Inuyasha, hacerse a la idea que lo odiaba le hacia olvidar lo que de verdad sentía las 24 horas por el.

Abrió los ojos notando otra vez los miel fijados en ella ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Si seguía así pensaría que quizás el gran Taicho sentía alguna atracción….-¡Imposible- le siguió el paso a Sango borrando esa idea de su cerebro.

- Hoy debo decírselo, ella luce muy cansada y debe dejar de escaparse en las noches.- Siguió caminando hacia la posada. A lo lejos lucia solitario, a pesar de ser tan bien parecido.

- Oye, ¿te gusta Inuyasha? –Su tono era serio algo raro en alguien tan alegre como Sango, se mordió los labios y le soltó el brazo, Kagome era su mejor amiga la única en realidad, pero sentía celos de que tuviera algún sentimiento oculto por Taicho, tenia días intentando decírselo, algo que su corazón gritaba y no podía ocultar… estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese sujeto tan arrogante, pero si su amiga sentía algo por el estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ese sentimiento.

- ¡No, claro que no! – Exclamo kagome inmediatamente. – Aunque pienso que es lindo – Dijo después de meditarlo en voz baja - ¿Porque me preguntas eso? – gustarle… si ni siquiera lo conocía, dos o tres palabras que hubiesen cruzado no quería decir que le gustara.

- ¡Mira que tarde es! Regresemos a casa –Sonrió de oreja a oreja, todo estaba a su favor intentaría portarse mas amable con Inuyasha estaba casi segura que detrás de esa mascara de soberbia había un gran corazón.

-¿Qué les parece si las acompaño?- Kagome abrió repentinamente los ojos. Un chico muy apuesto les estaba hablando, pelo negro corto, ojos azules y un tono pálido que irradiaba misterio, aunque lo más seguro era que iba tras Sango, suspiro metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kouga, había estado queriéndote decir que el tono de tus ojos es hermoso – Observó a Kagome coquetamente por varios segundos hasta notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- Ciertamente no has estado mirándole los ojos - le replicó Sango, con un cierto tono de envidia, aunque estaba muy confundida como para prestarle atención al chico, esta era la primera vez que alguien coqueteaba con Kagome y no con ella.

- ¡Me has pillado! más cosas me han llamado la atención, pero porque no te lo revelo aquí en el café de esta esquina, ¿mañana a las 7?- Sonrió gentilmente a pesar de sus intenciones traviesas.

- Muy bien, nos veremos aquí.- Le respondió sin mucho interés, estaba demasiado cansada y solo quería ir a dormir, mañana… una cita, seguro le preguntaría las aficiones de Sango solían dirigirse a ella como una biblioteca publica para saber los gustos de su querida amiga.

No se escuchaba ni un alma en la casa nada raro, eran las dos de la mañana, el lugar estaba a oscuras solo una tenue luz en la cocina, el hombre de ojos miel comenzó a vaguear por la sala esperando que bajara una vez más, antes de decirle lo que ocurría, quería poder tocarla de nuevo, la sensación de aquella última vez cuando ella lo tumbo a la cama, era tan vivida que solo pensaba en acariciar su piel una vez más… Otra vez…

- Está tardando – El reloj marcaba las 2:33 am. – Quizá hoy no bajara. ¿Debo entrar en su habitación y cerciorarme que no haya salido? – tomo su cabeza con ambas manos apretándola, le iba a reventar de la angustia, cualquier otro en su situación se hubiera aprovecho más de la cuenta, pero el no era tan malo, solo eran caricias y pequeños besos, soltó un gruñido y caminó por el pasillo se paró en la puerta de Kagome, tomo la perilla con la mano temblorosa para soltarla, tomo aire y abrió la puerta…-Maldita sea- cerró la puerta y se recargo ¿Dónde estaría? Deambulando por ahí y si alguien mas se aprovechaba de su situación…-¡Imposible!-

De pronto se ladeo y ahí estaba con su piyama semi-abrochada y murmurando palabras que el mismo no podía escuchar, porque veía su hermosa figura entre la oscuridad-Ven- su tono de voz era suave dulce invitador.

- Debo irme a mi habitación – Suspiro, sin embargo acercaba sus manos a la cintura de una chica que simplemente entre sueños se dejaba caer a sus brazos.

– Mírame, tus ojos son...- Decía ella entre sueños, estaba completamente dormida o eso pensaba el.

-Si no estuvieras dormida… diría que realmente te gusto Kagome-Rodeo su cintura con su brazo y la levantó sin hacer mucho esfuerzo era liviana como una pluma, abrió la puerta y caminó lento el lugar estaba oscuro apenas y podía ver lo ultimo que quería era caerse con Kagome en brazos, la deposito en la cama…-Buenas noches-Beso su frente y sonrió.

-¡No te vallas!- Entrelazo sus manos en su cuello y lo jalo quedando debajo de aquel hombre que respiro cortadamente por la impresión.

-No me tientes- Se repetía mil veces que estaba sonámbula pero tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer mas… eso si que era desesperante, sus manos estaban en su pequeña cintura y sin darse cuenta sus piernas terminaron cruzadas. No pensaba que serian los minutos mas largos de todo el día, ahí recostados sin hacer ningún movimiento…El aire se volvió mas pesado y sin mas acerco los labios rozándolos ¿Cuántas veces la había besado?, sin embargo este era diferente.

-Inuyasha…-presiono las manos para profundizar el beso pero el solo se resistió, esa era su oportunidad nunca pensó estar tan cerca de el como ahora no importaba si el creía que era Kagome que mas daba, fue bajo aprovecharse de la sonámbules de Kagome pero era la única solución para llegar a ese preciso momento.

Abrió la puerta lento sin hacer ruido y prendió la luz, abrió los labios impactada y la saliva dejo de transitarle por la garganta…-Lo..Lo…¡Lo siento!- la cerro recuperando el aliento imposible si se llevaban pésimo, que era eso que sentía en el estomago como un ardor, exhalo aire y apretó los puños.

-Sango…-Se separo sin dejar de verla atónito, imposible como pudo confundir a Kagome con ella.

-Yo….-Se levanto con los ojos llorosos y el cuerpo rígido necesitaba una excusa y rápido…-quería ver hasta donde llegabas, eres un depravado solo protegía a Kagome noches atrás la vi saliendo de su cuarto y entrar al tullo- No titubeo se sorprendió de lo rápido que le trabajo la mente pero era una excusa excelente.

-Estas loca tu me sedujiste-Apretó los dientes y la vio rencorosamente que mujer mas detestable, pero si era cierto y lo hacia para proteger a Kagome estaba perdido su **romance nocturno** se terminaría….-¿Le dirás?- Suavizo la mirada suplicando piedad.

-No… si tu no dices nada- Puso ambas manos en su cintura y miro el escritorio esperando la respuesta, que bajo había caído pero el amor no media los métodos…-Solo que no vuelvas a aprovecharte de ella o le diré todo- Sonrió triunfadoramente mato dos pájaros de un tiro por una parte Inuyasha no volvería a tocar a una adormilada Kagome y por otra supo lo que era estar en los brazos de aquel hombre que la traía loca.

-Es un trato-Tenso la quijada y le dio la espalda para caminar tan lento por el peso que llevaba en los hombros abrió la puerta y la cerro, ladeo la cara y la vio aun perpleja…-¿Qué?... nunca habías visto a dos personas tocándose…- Estaba furioso mas por que ya no podría tenerla cerca y el solo hecho que alguien mas tocara su piel o besara sus labios lo ponía de un humor nefasto.

-No… Digo no es algo que vea a diario- Trago saliva intentando aparentar lo avergonzada que estaba por el bochorno, dormir en su cuarto no seria lo mismo sabiendo que Sango e Inuyasha hicieron cosas en su cama…-Buenas noches- Le paso por un lado sintiendo escalofríos.

-Buenas… noches- Idiota, tonto, depravado eran palabras que lo describían si fuera mas fuerte intentaría conquistarla pero solo pensar que estaba enamorado de una chica como ella le hacia retroceder tenia una reputación que cuidar, aparte quien decía que era amor solo era pasión.

-Sango…-Se paro frente a ella con la cabeza gacha…-Perdón por interrumpir- junto los labios formando una media luna seria mas correcto que Sango le pidiera disculpas pero no lo haría y prefería no ocasionar una pelea.

-Bueno…ya te diste cuenta que me gusta-Le tomo las manos apretándolas…-No se lo digas, un hombre como el no aceptaría que me quiere y menos que le dijeran que siento algo mas que atracción por el…no quiero perderlo- Que mentirosa estaba inventando tantas cosas pero era la única forma de que su farsa siguiera en pie…-Me iré a dormir-Soltó las manos y salio de el cuarto.

Arrugo la frente con la ceja levantada, que extraña relación…-solo se acuestan- Que se sentiría estar con alguien tan íntimamente ¿Algún día llegaría a saberlo?...-Inuyasha- Suspiro el era tan guapo simplemente perfecto solo pensar en besar a alguien así le revolvía el estomago de la emoción.

**Primer capitulo algo corto pero espero les guste, este es un fan que escribo con un amigo xd así que ya no estoy tan loca al menos tendré ayuda con esto bueno hay me dejan sus comentarios si les gusta hasta la próxima actualización**


End file.
